A Detention With Snape
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione has got a detention with Snape, what will happen at the detention? Hermione/Snape. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am just borrowing the characters for some twisted fun.**

**A/N: I was in the bathroom putting on makeup when I got this idea; I could write an oneshot about a detention with Snape. I know that most stories in the Snape/Hermione category start out with a detention, but this one is different. Enjoy the story (remember to review)!  
****-Connie**

**

* * *

**

A Detention with Snape

* * *

Everyone sat at their respectful desks making a calming drought, or in Neville's case, at least trying. A student occasionally got up to get more ingredients, but other than that, most of the class went by uneventfully. A big bang went off in the room, which caused everyone to jump, Except for Snape. He got up out of his chair and walked toward the storage closet. He opened the door to find a very pissed off Head Girl and a smirking Head Boy.

"What is the meaning of all of the noise?" Snape asked with his voice laced with malice.

"He started it professor! If he wouldn't have called me a 'Mudblood Bitch' then I wouldn't have thrown the hex," Hermione reasoned.

"Professor, don't believe her! She called me a 'self-centered jackass'," Draco explained.

"That was after you called me a 'goody-goody arse kisser'," Hermione yelled.

"You two, stop acting like children! Ten points from both of you and two days worth of detention for Mister Malfoy and three for Miss Granger," Snape hissed. Hermione looked annoyed and Draco just looked pleased with him self. "Draco, a word please," Snape asked. He wanted to know why the boy tried so hard to get the Gryffindor Princess in trouble.

* * *

"Hey Mione, what happened in Potions?" Harry asked at Lunch while Ron was busy stuffing his face. For once, Ron was not stuffing his face with food; he was stuffing it with Lavender's face. It sounds disgusting doesn't it? If it sounded disgusting, you should have seen it. You would have thrown up everything you had eaten in three days.

"Malfoy and his way with words made me lose ten points from our house and I also get the joy of joining professor Sunshine for a detention tonight," Hermione said with fake enthusiasm. "The sort of good side of it is that Malfoy will be having detention with Filch, so his detention surely will be worse than mine," Hermione said. Harry shook his head in agreement.

"What time does the detention start Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione were surprised that he was listening. "Because it is 7:45 right now," Ron said, while looking at the watch Hermione gave him for his birthday.

"It starts at 8:00! I only have fifteen minutes, and it takes fourteen minutes and fifty-three seconds to get to the dungeon if I run," Hermione said as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she ran off towards the Potions room.

Hermione got to Snape's door just in time. She raised her hand to knock when she heard a smooth voice say "Enter". She walked through the door into the cold room. "Today Miss Granger you will be organizing the Storage Closet you and Mr. Malfoy almost destroyed," Snape said with a little too much enthusiasm. Hermione nodded her head and went over towards the Closet.

* * *

About an hour after Hermione went into the Closet Snape came into the cramped space and inspected the work she had done. She had them all in alphabetical order and stocked as neatly as possible. He was looking for _anything _that could possibly be wrong…but he could not find a thing.

Hermione was still working on the last shelf and did not notice the Potions Master in the room. She turned around and gasped in surprise. Snape was standing right behind her.

"Professor, I didn't see you there," Hermione said.

"You organized them in alphabetical order," Snape observed. Hermione shook her head in response. "Miss Granger, do you know why you got three detentions and Mister Malfoy only got two?" Snape asked. Hermione shook her head. "You have three detentions because you were not in dress code. Your skirt was four inches above your knee. The regulation is one inch. That means that you were three inches over the regulation," Snape explained.

"But professor, all of the other girls have their skirts a lot shorter than mine and you didn't say anything to them!" Hermione argued.

"You are missing the point Miss Granger. She other girls did not attract as much attention as you did. Did you not see the way every boy was practically _drooling _over you?" Snape asked. "Did you not notice the way they were undressing you with their eyes?" Snape took a step towards Hermione, which made her take a step back and make her back hit the wall. She cast her gaze towards the floor. "I find things in this room much more _intriguing _than the dungeon floor. Don't you _Hermione_?" Snape said, her name rolling off his tongue.

Hermione looked up and into his eyes. She felt like the coal orbs were could see right through her, emotionally and physically. She could pull her eyes away from his. He leaned down until she could feel his breath on her lips, but he didn't kiss her. She was getting impatient so she leaned up and met his lips. He was shocked at first but immediately responded. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her until they had to pull apart because the lack of air. She was feeling giddy and light headed.

He walked out of the closet and said, "I will see you tomorrow at the same time for your next detention."

She was stunned. How could her just snog her senseless and walk away? "You can't do that," Hermione yelled at him. He simply raised an eyebrow at her yelling like a child. "You just snog me like it's the end of the world and walk away?" she persisted. He just ignored her. She started getting mad at him. He was ignoring her; nobody could ignore Hermione Granger!

She marched over to his desk and he looked up. She leaned over the desk and snogged him like there was no tomorrow. He started to get up and round his desk so there was no space between them. Her arms went around his neck and he pressed her onto his desk. She was sitting on his desk while his long fingers were working on the buttons on her shirt. She started to undo his outer robes and he finally got her top off.

She removed his outer robes and slid them down his arms. He took her bra off and started sucking on her right nipple. She moaned as she arched her back. He gave equal attention to the left nipple. She did not notice when he slipped her knickers down her legs until he inserted a finger into her. She gasped, and he pinched her nipple.

"Miss Granger, are you a virgin?" Snape asked. He did not want to hurt her.

Hermione shook her head 'no' and started undoing the buttons on his black shirt. He started to kiss her neck until she started to undo his pants. He was going to protest until she grasped his gently but firmly. She started to move her hand gently in an up and down motion until she got a better idea. She slipped off the desk and got on her knees.

She took his in her mouth and tried to remember the _tips _Lavender was giving all of the girls about what a guy likes.

He pulled her up off her knees and kissed her. She moaned and he sat her on the desk to slide into her. She gasped and rocked her hips to try to get more friction.

* * *

"I think you should give me detentions more often," Hermione said as she looked around the room for her knickers. She had the best sex of her life with the "bat of the dungeons". Harry and Ron wouldn't believe it.

"That I can do Miss Granger, that I can do," Snape said as he leaned on his desk in his boxers. "Looking for these?" he said as he held up her knickers. "You're not getting them back anytime soon," he said as she made a face at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow for my next detention," she said as she kissed him soundly. After about five minutes of heavy kissing, she walked out of the room, swaying her hips purposely.

Servus chuckled as she left. The damn witch was driving him crazy.

**A/N: So do you like it? It was somewhat hard for me to write this. I started this a few days ago and I just kept adding things to the story ever occasionally. My baby brother has still not been born yet.**


End file.
